


The Keepsake Pouch

by writingfromdarkplaces



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Awkwardness, Gen, Introspection, Light Angst, Some Humor, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfromdarkplaces/pseuds/writingfromdarkplaces
Summary: Lucy comes up with an idea to help against the chaos of their lives.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was toying with the idea of doing an actual long piece where they go back in time for a mission, and out of the failed attempt to start that was born this.

* * *

Lucy tucked the card into her purse, frowning. A part of her was afraid to set it down, afraid to lose it like she might anything from her life. She'd come home to find her sister erased from existence, and all she had left of Amy was the locket around her neck. If she hadn't worn it back to the Hindenberg, she would have nothing.

She looked at the card again. She needed a safe place to keep it, to keep everything she had to hold onto and might lose if the past got altered enough. She had been angry with Wyatt for bringing advanced things into the past, but he wasn't completely wrong about needing them. Not a gun, not anything that could alter the course of history, but if she kept the things that preserved her history, that was only right. Fitting. Proper. Whatever they wanted to call it.

She gathered up a few of the more important photographs she had, wanting to hold onto them as well as some letters and other small mementos. She couldn't take anything large, but these things would help keep her sane, and that mattered, more than she cared to admit.

* * *

“What is that?” Wyatt asked, and Lucy should have known that he'd pick up on it, since he was once again buckling her into the lifeboat. He'd had to adjust the straps, and she figured she'd have to go through her little pouch and narrow its contents down further than she had so far.

“Um...”

Wyatt sat back with a frown. He started fiddling with his own buckle. “This isn't one of those... female things I shouldn't ask about, is it?”

“Excuse me?”

He shrugged. “Jessica, my wife... she used to get some really bad cramps on occasion. She would wear a heating pad when she did, and it seemed to help. I guess my mind went to that for... I don't even know. I'm sorry I asked, okay? I didn't need to pry. Didn't want to.”

She didn't entirely know how to react to that. “No, it's not that. It's actually something I was thinking of discussing with all of you.”

“It is?” Rufus asked from the pilot's chair. “Why?”

“The three of us are the only ones who remember history as it was before Flynn changed it. We're the only ones who know when things change. In other people's lives, in our own...” Lucy shook her head, still haunted by the loss of her sister. “All I have left of Amy is this locket. I... I don't want that to be all I have. I don't want to come back and find that something else has changed. What if we lose more that's important?”

“Good point,” Wyatt said. “What's the plan, then?”

She swallowed. “I know I have always stressed preserving the timelines and not risking things by not bringing back anything from the future that could compromise history, but I also think... we have to make sure we preserve our own history. Our lives.”

“Okay,” Rufus agreed. “That I can agree with. I'm all for saving our lives.”

Wyatt watched her. “How would we do it? Save our own history?”

“This woman I knew—we went on a class trip together—she had a thin bag she wore around her waist under her clothes for her passport and money. I thought something thin and light like that, something not likely to be seen or lost... It would help us keep what matters to us even if history changes and alters something in our lives,” Lucy said, and Rufus nodded, his hand on the switch to send them into the past.

“You may as well push it,” Wyatt told him. “Even if we wanted to go grab something to hold onto, they wouldn't let us go back home for that with a mission on the line. We just have to hope that nothing changes. And if we get Flynn this time, then we don't have to worry about it anymore.”

Lucy frowned. “Are you angry because you think I'm being a hypocrite to bring something like this or are you not wanting to bring anything because you're still hoping to change what happened to your wife?”

Wyatt shook his head, jerked by the ship taking off. “I think it's a good idea, Lucy. None of us needs to lose anything else.”

“Really?”

“Really,” he agreed. “Though... we might not agree on what to call it. Because if you say purse even once—”

“Time capsule?” Rufus suggested. “Though it's a little small for that.”

“Something to do with memories or importance,” Lucy began, not sure what and not able to come up with more as the lifeboat stopped in the past. She felt a little sick again, and she couldn't think like this.

“I'm not carrying a memory bag, either,” Wyatt said, leaning out of the lifeboat like he might vomit out the side of it. “I'm not that crazy.”

“Keepsake pouch?” Lucy offered. “Or is that too—”

“We'll work on the name later,” Wyatt muttered. “Let's go find Flynn.”


End file.
